The Bodyguard
by Rinnalaiss
Summary: "As we walked through the Lower City, I couldn't help but feel as if I just met the greatest friend I could ever have." Eventual AxG. Alanna isn't the only woman in George's life. Some mature content later, but nothing graphic. Rated T for now.
1. Prologue

"Stop! Thief!"

The man's shouts bellowed after me as I sprinted through the streets of the lower city. I hadn't taken much—just an apple from his stand and his belt-purse. It was that last one he noticed. I thought I was getting better! The three I took earlier in the week I got with no ruckus at all!

I rounded a corner, desperate to evade the two Dogs now on my tail. I couldn't get caught, not when I had my dues to pay and a younger sister sick with fever. Naught two-hundred feet away, I saw shadows pooled where building met city wall. If I could just there fast enough, I could try the trick I had been working on…

Suddenly I was yanked into an alleyway. I stomped on the inside of my captor's foot and attempted to elbow him in the gut, but he was too strong for me to maneuver properly. I took a deep breath, prepared to scream, but his hand clamped itself over my mouth.

"Hush, lass! D'you want them t'find you?" he hissed. He pressed us closer to the wall as the Dogs ran passed, loudly cursing their luck.

My breathing slowed, and he whispered, "Now, if I let go, can I trust ye not to make a fuss?"

I considered it. He _had_ saved me from a rather lengthy prison sentence, which is what I would have received had they caught me—I'm a common-born girl my word is worthless and especially so against trained Dogs. So, I nodded.

He released me and I turned to examine my… rescuer.

The boy was taller than I, and quite handsome. He looked to be no more than two years older than me, so I judged him to be around 13 years old. With mischievous hazel eyes, he certainly looked like someone I could easily become friends with.

"I'm Adria," I said, abruptly interrupting my own inspection.

He grinned and grasped my hand. "George," he responded, pressing a cheeky kiss to my knuckles. I blushed and giggled.

George peered around the corner of the alley and, after deciding the coast was clear, motioned for me to follow him out.

As we emerged in the sunlight, he asked me, "So, why were you running from those Dogs?"

I scowled. It was definitely not one of my finest moments. "I was sloppy."

Sparing a glance at my new friend, I noticed his slight grin.

"Ah," he said.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, embarrassed. "I'm working on it. It's just… that shopkeeper was just really observant!"

"Not t'worry lass. I'm not making fun. You just need practice." He paused. "How about I teach you some of my tricks?"

My brow furrowed. I did not need help. But if it meant getting to see more of George…

"My sister is sick with fever. I can't be devoting all my time t' this, but thank you. I'd like t' learn." I replied, accepting his offer with a hesitant smile.

George licked his lips. "My ma's a healer. If you want, I'm sure she would see your sister."

I sighed. "George, that's very kind of you, but I can't afford a healer. It's hard enough just trying t' feed the two of us."

He stopped walking. "Ma won't charge a friend o' mine. I think you'd like her."

I smiled. "Thank you."

Dropping a wink, George whispered as if sharing a secret, "I like helping pretty girls."

"I'm only eleven, and you're a flirt, George," I giggled.

George chuckled, "A mere technicality."

As we walked through the Lower City, I couldn't help but feel as if I just met the greatest friend I could ever have.

* * *

-One Year Later-

The Black God's temple was silent. My tears were spent, but that ache in my throat would not go away. I knelt in prayer on the unforgiving marble floor before the figure lying prone on the altar. My eyes started to prickle. No. I would not cry anymore.

Footsteps echoed softly in the empty chamber, and I felt someone drop to their knees beside me.

"There was nothing that could be done, Adria," George whispered.

I sniffled. "I know. She never really got better from that fever."

"All we could do was make her last weeks comfortable, lass." George's eyes were bright.

My chest constricted and mouth trembled. I couldn't hold it in anymore. "I shouldn't have to bury my baby sister!" I collapsed in George's arms as sobs wracked my body.

He rubbed soothing circles on my back as he whispered nonsense in my ear. Once I calmed down, I noticed the hooded priests lighting incense. We stood, and I brushed away my tears as they began their chanting.

My sister was in a better place now, and all we could do was see to it she had a proper burial.

* * *

-Two Years Later-

My fourteenth birthday passed without much to-do. Mama Eleni made me a nice dinner, and George gave me a silver ring with a pretty blue stone. "I thought it looked like your eyes," he had said with a faint blush. When I planted a kiss on his cheek as thanks, that blush deepened a tad and my heart did a flip.

I had been noticing boys, but George was special. I wasn't sure why, though.

With Beltane fast approaching, a few boys had asked me to join them in the festivities, but to my confusion, they all ran away before I could reply. Each time, I looked over my shoulder, and each time, George was standing in the shadows, a scowl on his face.

The third time it happened, I confronted him.

"George! What in Mithros's name are ye doing?" I hissed when I had him alone. "Yer scaring the piss out o' ev'ryone that comes near me!"

His hazel eyes bored into mine with an emotion I couldn't name.

"They're not good enough for you," he growled.

I should have been affronted by his tone, but for some reason, my spine tingled.

"Oh, how would ye know that, George?" I asked, hands on my hips. "Ye never give 'em a chance t' say anything!"

George folded his arms across his chest. "They're… they're thieves!"

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "They're thieves? In case ye didn't notice, George, so are you!" My voice rose in pitch.

"That's different!" He huffed.

"Oh it is, is it?"

George seemed to be debating with himself, then suddenly, he grasped my face and fiercely pressed his lips against mine. The tingling sensation I felt earlier exploded.

He released my face, his breathing slightly labored. My fingered touched my lips. I couldn't form words. I knew George kissed girls before, and probably did more with them. I knew about sex. Mama Eleni talked to me about it when I first got my monthlies.

"You'll know when you're ready," she assured me. She gave me a pendant to ward off pregnancy, and I never took it off, even though I knew I wasn't ready yet.

Of course, girls in the Lower City got married around fifteen, more often than not. Many of them were bedding boys before then as well, but I always knew I wasn't quite ready.

That kiss gave me second thoughts.

"Oh," I whispered when I could speak again.

"'Oh' she says," I heard George mutter to himself.

Then I did the boldest thing I'd ever done in my life. I grabbed his tunic and kissed him full on the lips.

He pressed himself closer to me until I could feel every inch of him. My legs turned to jelly. His supple lips coaxed my inexperienced ones, teaching them how to respond with equal ardor.

When we broke apart for air, George rested his forehead against mine. I knew my lips were swollen, but I didn't care.

"I like kissing you," I whispered, not wanting to break the mood.

He chuckled. "I like kissing you, too."

* * *

-One Year Later-

I rushed to George's side—he was leaning heavily against the wall, and the gash along his torso dripped blood down so it began to stain his pants.

"Is he dead?" I asked as I examined that and his other wounds.

Orem, one of our friends, felt for a pulse on the figure lying on the ground. "Yes," he said, getting up.

I finished bandaging the torso gash. Eleni would need to see it later. I grinned up at him. "King of the Rogue," I said, then I lightly kissed him. "I like the sound of that."

George winced as he stood up straighter. "So do I, lass, so do I." He frowned. "Adria, you know I love you… but I want to make Rispah Queen of the Ladies."

I pondered that. Rispah was older than I, and as such could gather more respect from the Court. It was a good decision. I nodded and he smiled, relieved.

"Well," I said, lifting his good arm over my shoulder so I could help walk him to his mother's house, "Ye'll need a bodyguard. Not t' mention, ye can't be everywhere at once. My Gift makes it easy t' be sneaky. I'll ferret out them that are up t' no good."

He dropped a kiss to my forehead, "I'll be countin' on that, lass. Don't you forget it."

* * *

AN: I got the idea for this after wondering what George's life was like before the series and what type of woman would be in it, because we all know he wasn't celibate before Alanna. My goal with this is to get Tamora's characters as accurate as possible, and I see that as I challenge to work on. I want to weave this as seamlessly into the original canon as possible. I will gladly take constructive criticism—it's the only way I can grow as an author, and I thank all my reviewers who give me suggestions.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable from the Song of the Lioness universe. It belongs to Tamora Pierce and Random House. It is not my intention to make any money off this. It is purely for my enjoyment and writing practice.

I also have a picture of Adria up on deviantArt. The link will be up on my profile shortly.


	2. Chapter 1

Adria gazed at the darkened bar before her, blue eyes darting from person to person in silent observation, and categorizing each face in her mind. George would have her ears and then some if she made a mistake. Then again, Adria _never_ made a mistake… except for that one time, but that was long ago. From her place in a small alcove in the back, she glanced down at the empty, throne-like chair before her. Her king was late. Her eyes shot to the door of the Dancing Dove as it opened, and a scowl marred her usually placid features.

Entering the Inn was the Rogue followed by– her scowl deepened– two boys. What in the Trickster's name was he doing? They had a noble look to them. This was going to bring nothing but trouble, she was sure.

George called to Scholar for drinks as he and the lads made their way to the King's Table. Adria noticed the ease with which George slipped into his chair starkly contrasted with the awkwardness of the boys settling on the opposite side. Hazel eyes met blue as he motioned for her to join him.

She emerged from the shadows as if melting from the wall itself and the boys gave a start at her sudden appearance. The purple-eyed boy's eyes landed on the dagger at her hip, then traveled to her face, before staring unabashedly at her chest.

Adria's eyes snapped dangerously, "What? Ye never seen breasts before lad?"

The boy blushed a deep red and mumbled something incoherently while his companion chuckled and George roared with laughter.

Adria felt her irritation wash away as George grasped her waist and pulled her onto his lap. She settled herself with more wiggling than strictly necessary and was rewarded with a soft hiss and a twitch beneath her rear. She smirked to herself. _Serves him right for being late,_ she thought.

"Adria," George started, "This is Alan and Gary, pages from the Palace".

She pierced them with an intense gaze. The purple-eyed boy, Alan, met her stare the longest. Finding them to her satisfaction she nodded. "'S always a pleasure t'meet His Grace of Naxen's son and his companion to be sure."

Gareth the Younger of Naxen sat up straighter. "You know my father?" he asked.

Adria smiled. "We make it a point t'know them that's in charge."

Gary looked at them appraisingly. He paused before saying, "We won't be stealing from the palace for you."

George glanced at Adria. "Now who said anythin' about thievery?"

"I'm sure the two of you are a couple the Lord Provost would dearly love to meet," Gary said, eyes narrowed.

Adria tilted her head, "Ease up there, lad. We've no int'rest in the jewels on that hill."

George nodded. "I've the Sight." He looked at Alan. "When I saw you not one year ago, it told me you were important. I've kept eyes on you, and I like what I've seen. I think we could be good friends, if ye'd go for it."

Alan responded, "I'd like that."

George made to rise so Adria removed herself from his lap. She melted back into the shadows as he ushered the boys to the door. As he made his way back to her, his eye locked on hers and remained unbroken. A tingling feeling made its way to Adria's stomach. The Rogue reached her and his eyes were darkened by something that made her tingles multiply ten-fold. He took her by the arm and led her out one of the secret passageways. The door shut behind them and he backed her into the wall of the empty hallway.

"That was a very naughty thing ye did back there, wasn't it, lass?" he whispered in her ear.

She was very glad his body was pressed against hers, otherwise her legs would have collapsed beneath her. The tingling that began in her stomach travelled to her nether regions. His breath tickled her earlobe and she gasped.

"What're ye going to do 'bout it?" she asked, breathlessly.

"This", he muttered as he claimed her lips in a soul-searing kiss.

A moan sounded from deep within her throat as George raised her legs to wrap them against his torso. He carried her to their room, still fiercely kissing her. Depositing her on the bed, he climbed on top of her, hands and mouth everywhere at once. Adria clawed at the bed sheets, desire coursing through her veins. Eyes met, sparks flew, and they lost themselves in each other.

When their passion was spent, they basked in the afterglow in each other's arms.

With her head resting against George's chest, Adria asked, "George, what are you planning? That boy… he's only eleven. You already have people in the palace."

George adjusted his position so he was facing her. "Change is in the air, love. I don't know what kind, or when it'll happen, but there it is—sure as I breathe. My Sight has never failed me yet, and that Alan is at the center of all this. For good or ill," he shrugged, "we want to be his friend."

Adria rubbed his arm. "I don't doubt your judgment. I never have. I just want t' live… and not have the hangman's noose hovering 'bove my head." She sighed and nodded. "I trust ye."

George kissed her forehead. "That's all I ask, lass."

"How touching," a voice from the corner of the room cooed.

Adria hastily covered herself as George whipped a dagger from beneath his pillow.

"My dear George, you are right," the glowing figure said. "Change is on the air—and it's going to turn the world on its ear."

George palmed the dagger and chuckled, "I s'pose that's why you're here then, is it? Such an environment is perfect for a trickster god."

Kyprioth smirked. "My sister has big plans for your purple-eyed friend."

From her place on the bed, Adria dryly commented, "I hope you're not planning t' sabotage anything. I don't much fancy being caught in a cosmic battle."

George rose from the bed as the Trickster adopted an innocent expression. "Who said anything about sabotage?" The god asked. "I'm just here for the ride!"

"Anything ye'd like to share with us about this ride?" George asked, arms folded.

Kyprioth sighed in mock despair, "Alas, no. I've been here far too long as it is." He disappeared, then re-materialized next to Adria. George growled as the god placed a lingering kiss on her cheek. "Adria, my dear, you are more beautiful every time I see you."

Adria swatted him away, "Bah, ye just enjoyed the show!"

Covering his heart, Kyprioth gasped, "You wound me!"

She smirked, "I'm sure ye'll recover."

With a tip of his head, Kyprioth uttered, "Until next time."

He disappeared.

George glared at the spot Kyprioth vacated as Adria wrapped the sheet around herself and padded towards him. Resting her head against his shoulder, Adria whispered, "He knows what's going t' happen."

The Rogue remained silent.

She pressed her lips to him. "Well, ye can be sure: life's not going t' be boring."

George sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "No, lass, it won't be."

* * *

(A/N): There you have it! Apologies for the delay- I'm still recovering from having my wisdom teeth out (something I should have had done years ago). Once again, I hope my writing is up to canon standards, and as always, constructive criticism is always appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable from the Song of the Lioness 'verse. That belongs to Tamora Pierce and Random House.


	3. Chapter 2

It was a fine morning in early spring that Adria found herself meandering through the busy Lower City markets on errands for Eleni Cooper. George's mother was running low on supplies and her herb store was running low, so Adria volunteered to do the shopping herself. On days like this, she opted to wear skirts, rather than the breeches she would wear when she was training or sneaking. Pulling her shawl closer to her shoulders, she approached the herbalist's stall.

"Adria!" The girl behind the counter greeted. "What can I get ya t'day?"

The thief smiled. "I need some willow bark, alder bark, wolfsbane, and linseed. How are you, Effie? How are your boys?"

Effie deftly bundled the herbs as she answered. "Oh, 'm just dandy, Adria. Mama's lookin' after Davin an' Joram, who're both healthy enough t' be soldiers even though they have all of three years. Clem jus' got a promotion up at th' glasshouse. He's no master yet, o' course, but he'll be seein' customers of 'is own!"

Handing over her payment, Adria grinned in excitement for her friend. "Luck is on ye, Effie! Goddess knows I'm happy for ye."

The herbalist chuckled. "That it is. I swear, this is as happy as I've been in a long while."

Collecting her goods, Adria bid her friend goodbye and reentered the market streets. Lost in thought, she bumped into someone, stumbled, and dropped her purchases.

"Oh! Excuse me, sir! I'm so sorry—I wasn't watching where I was going!" She blubbered.

The well-dressed man sneered at her and shoved past her, growling, "Watch where you're going, wench!"

Adria picked up her spilled purchases and huffed under her breath. "Wench! Really!" Quickly, she disappeared back into the crowd. When she made it to an alley, she ducked in, and wove her shadow illusion around her. She reached into her basket and drew out a pouch. She smirked hefting it. Peering inside, Adria counted at least thirty gold nobles. "That'll teach him t' trod on his 'lessers'!"

When Adria entered Eleni Cooper's home, it was nearing noon.

The healer's workroom door was shut, so Adria busied herself making tea. Eventually, a young woman emerged and bobbed a small curtsey to her before seeing herself out. Shaking her head, Adria poured two steaming cups and stirred in some honey. By the time she finished this, Eleni had emerged.

"Ah, Adria!" Eleni greeted with a smile. "You're back!"

Handing Eleni the teacup, Adria responded, "I bought th' herbs you needed. They're in my workbasket.

Eleni took a sip and smiled. "Thank you, dear. I've been quite busy these past few days."

There were a few moments of companionable silence.

"How are things with my son?" Eleni ventured.

Adria blushed, which caused the older woman to chuckle. "It's been perfect… well an' truly perfect. I feel safe, an' loved, an' special…" she drifted off.

Grasping Adria's hand, Eleni said, "I'm very happy to hear George is treating you well. I raised him to do such."

Adria smiled and drained her cup. "Well, I'd best be goin'. George'll be expectin' me soon. I'd like as not keep him waiting."

Eleni ushered her to the door with a hug. "You take care, now. I don't want you coming to me for anything other than a social call."

Adria grinned, "I'll do my best."

* * *

Adria entered the Dancing Dove's stables and immediately gravitated towards her own mare, a chestnut beauty she called Aranel. She reached into her pocket and offered the mare a few lumps of sugar in greeting. She was petting Aranel's nose when a pair of arms encircled her from behind.

"Now how'd I know ye'd be here?" George whispered in her ear before nibbling on her earlobe.

She shivered as her lover's hands drifted from her stomach to somewhere lower. Turning around so her chest pressed against his, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him slowly.

"Hi," she breathed when they broke apart for air.

George rested his forehead against hers. "Hello, indeed, lass."

Someone coughed uncomfortably from the stable entrance. The noise startled Adria, who sprung out of George's embrace.

Alan, the purple-eyed boy from the palace stood there, blushing and looking carefully off to the side.

Adria swatted at George's arm. "Damn it, George! You knew he was there? I'll not be scarring the lad!"

George laughed. "Lass, he'll be findin' this out on his own soon enough!"

"That still doesn't excuse ye from letting him ogle us!"

Beckoning Alan to come closer, George explained, "Alan here's been havin' a bit o' trouble up at the palace. One o' th' other lads is givin' him a hard time of it. He's asked us t' help."

"I just want to be able to fight him and win," Alan insisted, "not kill him. I want him to leave me alone."

"Don't fret, lad. We'll help," Adria smiled.

"I wanted t' give Alan a demonstration, if ye'll go for it." George said.

"O' course! Let me change out o' these skirts an' I'll see you in th' courtyard."

As George ushered the boy into the courtyard, Alan asked, "Adria will be demonstrating?"

George pierced his friend with a long stare. "She's not my bodyguard for naught, lad. She's stopped two assassination attempts on me and ferreted out a few more. Not t' mention, she's only been almost-caught by my Lord Provost once, and that was when she was a wee girl first learnin' the trade."

At this, Alan's face adopted a thoughtful, yet fierce look that George stored away in his mind. When the boy's gaze drifted to a point somewhere off George's shoulder, the Rogue turned around and grinned wolfishly.

His bodyguard had replaced her skirts with functional, formfitting breeches tucked into sturdy boots, and her linen shirt and leather vest clung to her curves. Two daggers were strapped to her hips, but George knew she had at least five more secreted on her person.

When Adria reached them, she spoke to Alan. "When ye know ye'll be engagin' in one on one combat, it's best t' first play t' your strengths and be cunning. Know you're opponents weaknesses. How'd I do this?"

"You're George's lover," Alan said with just the barest presence of a blush. "So you dressed in a way that enhanced your body. Not only would that provide a distraction, it also gives you a full range of unimpeded movement."

Adria smiled. "You're a bright one, aren't ye? Yes, I knew I'd be fightin' George, who is both better'n me and can be distracted by me. Because he's better, I need ev'ry advantage I can get. Your opponent is bigger than you?"

Alan nodded.

"Then ye need t' work on your speed."

"An' t' be sneaky," George added. "Never assume your opponent'll fight honorably, as he'll likely not. We'll be teaching ye things they won't show ye at th' palace. So go stay by th' fence, and keep your wits about ye. Ye may need t' duck." He chuckled at Alan's raised eyebrow.

George entered the paddock and immediately dodged Adria's vicious kick to his head and follow-up swipe with her blade. He parried with equal ferocity, knowing that she was using this as an opportunity to prove to a male noble that women could fight just as well as men. Even though he intimately knew his lover's fighting style, their observer made him wary.

His blade nicked Adria's arm and she spun away from him.

Their blades clashed again, and George launched his knee at Adria's stomach. She gasped, the wind knocked out of her, but jumped away regardless. Alan couldn't help but wonder at the skill his two friends exhibited. If it were not so brutal, he would have called it almost dance-like. He barely suppressed a wince as Adria lashed out with her foot at the point just above George's knee and then spun low, sweeping his feet out from beneath him.

George, finding himself on his back, stabbed his dagger at Adria's thigh. She leaped backward to avoid serious injury. As George stood up, Adria quickly took stock of herself. The shallow cut on her arm stung, but wasn't serious, and she was sure she would have a bruise on her stomach where he kicked her.

She ducked, and the knife hurled at her head imbedded itself in the stable wall behind her.

Cursing her lack of concentration, Adria blocked the flurry of George's attack. Suddenly, he slipped passed her guard and knocked one of her knives to the ground. Engaging her other blade, he grabbed her free arm and pulled her to him, her back to his chest. She tried to elbow him in the gut, but he pressed his dagger to her throat.

"Do ye yield, lass?" he asked, breathless.

She took a moment to catch her breath before responding. "Yes."

As the thieves collected their weapons from the stable yard, Alan walked up to them.

"That was nothing like what they show us in our lessons!" he exclaimed. "It's all so regimented!"

"There's nothin' regimented about a street fight. Or any other fight at that," George said. "Sure they tell ye that in your lessons, but does that help ye in real life? Not one bit. Ye have t' know how t' react."

Adria continued, "We'll show ye how t' do that. No mock fights here, no sir. Ye'll be pretendin' it's th' real thing." She glanced at her arm, which although it had stopped bleeding, had left a mess on her shirt. "Though we'll be usin' blunted weapons. Can't have ye goin' back to His Grace all bloodied up, can we?"

"That would be a bad thing," Alan agreed.

George gestured for them to leave the paddock. "We'll walk ye up t' th' Temple District, lad. Don't want ye gettin' in trouble on account o' us."

They walked in companionable silence through the Lower City, George's arm around Adria's waist. When they reached the first of the temples, they paused.

"Send word through Stefan when ye can come to the city next," George said.

"We'll help ye beat this bullyin' scum," Adria added with a slightly feral grin.

Alan nodded, smiling, before he turned and made his way back up to the palace.

When Adria and George finally returned to their room at the Dancing Dove, Adria collapsed on their bed.

George sat down next to her. "Here, lass, let me look at that arm o' yours."

Adria sat up with a moan and presented the injured limb to him. "It's really not that bad," she insisted.

"Why don't I be th' judge o' that," he said examining the cut. After he finished washing it, he asked, "Are ye hurt anywhere else?"

Adria lifted her shirt. Her stomach was already turning blue.

George winced. "I'm sorry, Adria. I shouldn't've kicked ye so hard."

She brushed it off. "Ye wanted to show Alan what it was really like, didn't ye? I'll be fine." Getting out of bed, she began stripping off her soiled clothes. Nodding to the tub in the corner, she asked, "Now aren't ye goin' t' come an' join me?"

George grinned. "An' what kind o' silly question is that?"

They did not leave the room for the rest of the day.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the delay! I have a full work load this semester, and it's coupled with classroom observations for my secondary education minor (30 hours worth). That, and my grandmother lost her battle with Alzheimer's at the end of September, so I've been dealing with that as well. I hope this was worth the wait!

I'm not sure when I'll have the next chapter up, since I'm doing NaNoWriMo this year. I'll try to have that up ASAP.

As always, I do not own SOTL. This is just a hobby of mine. And as always, reviews and constructive criticism are always appreciated. On that note, a great big "thank you" goes out to my lovely readers who have already reviewed and added "The Bodyguard" to their alert list. You rock!


End file.
